The Weston Family
Jo visits the Westons. Andrea (34) and Fred (35) live in Orlando, Florida and have two sons: Andrew, age 4 and Sean, 11 months. While Andrea and Fred have adjusted to their life as parents after having kids, they are having trouble when it comes to raising their older son, Andrew. In the house, Andrew disrespects his parents, and constantly torments his baby brother. In addition, his behavior is so aggressive and out of control, that he has been constantly expelled from day care and Andrea and Fred are having trouble finding one that will take him. Playing with his friends is no different, since he was noted to bully and intimidate his friends whenever they're over on a play date. Dinner time is a disaster since Andrew refuses to eat his dinner most of the time. At night, he is constantly playing games at bed time with his mother, which prevents Sean from sleeping. Andrea and Fred are worried that if things don't change Sean could wind up the same way. Trivia #Andrew was wearing t-shirt of Woodstock from "Peanuts" #you can also hear the crying sound of Baby Kate From "Arthur" in this Supernanny episode. Weston Family Transcript Recap The submission reel introduces us to Andrea, Fred, their oldest son, Andrew (4 years old) and their baby, Sean (11 months). In the reel, Andrea and Fred explain that while they adjusted to life with children it is hard raising their older son, Andrew who they noted has a reputation for acting like a bully. In addition, they stated he often terrorizes his little brother, Sean and time outs don't work for him. Andrea also states that Andrew has been kicked out of daycare because of his aggressive behavior and his parents haven't found another preschool willing to take him. Meanwhile, dinner time and bed time is a disaster since Andrew will outright refuse to eat his dinner and constantly play bedtime games with his mother, which upsets his baby brother. When Jo arrives at their home, Andrew is calm and his parents are very welcoming. However, once Andrew plays with a water hose in the backyard, Jo instantly gets to see his aggression. When Andrea tells him to turn the water off he refuses so she does it herself. Andrew begins to throw around lawn furniture and toys. When Andrea approaches him, he runs away which causes Andrea to threaten him with a long time out in his bedroom. Andrew eventually listens to his mother, but calls her "poo-poo". Later, Andrew's friend Anaya comes over for a playdate. It starts off okay, but goes downhill when Andrew draws on the table and blames it on his friend. Little Anaya quickly points out that she did not, so Andrew scribbles on her picture until Anaya runs to her parents, and her father instructs her to tell Andrew not to do that. She however does not even have a chance to do so as Andrew scribbles on her picture again as soon as she comes back to the table, making her cry to her parents once more. Later, Anaya tried to build with Andrew's blocks, but Andrew got angry because she was touching his stuff. So he grabbed her face in an extremely rough manner, causing Anaya to be sent to tears a third time. Then, Andrew began throwing blocks at Anaya for what she did, causing her to tear up for the fourth time, so because of that, the playdate gets put on hold until another time and Andrew gets put into time out. However, Jo notices that time out does not work since Andrew is sent to his room (where he sleeps and plays) and Andrea eventually holds him close to her to make him stop crying. Later, it was time for dinner and Andrew refused to eat. The rest of the family gets up, leaving Andrew at the table to eat his hot dog. After half an hour, Andrew finally finishes his hot dog. Andrew and Sean are also very hyperactive at bedtime. When Andrea tucks them in and Jo says goodnight to Andrew, he tells her to go home. Andrew makes countless excuses as to why he cannot go to bed. He keeps running out of the room to turn on the hallway light. Because of Andrew's "bedroom games", his younger brother isn't able to sleep either. At the parents meeting, Jo voices her concerns over Andrew's aggression to the people he knows. After Jo introduces the routine, Andrew gets rough with Sean. Jo tells him not to, because Sean is still a baby. Andrew argues that Sean is a big boy. When Andrew continutes to be aggresive towards Sean, Andrew is put on the Naughty Spot. Andrew throws around toys in Naughty Spot and calls his mother "poo-poo head" again. When Molly, another friend of Andrew is invited over, Jo introduces the Shared Play Technique and the play date goes very well. While Andrea feeds Sean, Andrew throws a tantrum because he wants his chocolate milk warmed up. Fred walks in, asking what's wrong and is shocked because of the tantrum. Andrea puts Andrew on the Naughty Spot when he hits her, and Jo is impressed how Andrea is starting to catch on. Jo then introduces the Good Eater Technique at dinner, which gets Andrew to eat. At bed time, Sean's crib is moved to another room and the Stay In Bed Technique is introduced. Andrew comes out of his bed only three times and doesn't cry. During the Family Test Run Andrew begins to act up and hits Sean. He calls his mother a poo-poo head when she reminds him that he will need to go on the Naughty Spot for misbehaving. Andrea doesn't get to the steps right. The parents try to get Andrew to play with Sean, but Andrew acts up. Fred, too struggles with the Naughty Spot. The parents leave the room for the technique to collapse. Jo goes over the Good Eater Technique with Andrea and Andrew again. Andrew is shown interacting with his brother and friends without hitting. Jo points out that Andrew is changing. Having worked out all the kinks, Jo leaves the Westons. Family Members *Fred Weston (born December 29, 1969) *Andrea Weston (born October 31, 1970) *Andrew Weston (born June 24, 2000) *Sean Weston Acquaintances *Anaya (Andrew's friend) (born January 19, 2000) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Episodes with tantruming oldsters Category:Episodes in Florida Category:Naughty Spot Episodes Category:Episodes with emotional meltdowns/tantrums